


Too Young

by Little_Queen_of_Dreams



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: (technically biness), A first I love you, Cute texting, F/F, Fluff, Gayness, Girlfriends - Freeform, Love, Songfic, Sweet things, Wonderland, bisexual gwen stacy, lgbtq+, to Sabrina Carpenter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queen_of_Dreams/pseuds/Little_Queen_of_Dreams
Summary: A first time saying "I love you." Between my OC Alice and Gwen Stacy. To the song "Too Young" by Sabrina Carpenter. Just a bunch of cute f/f fluff!Constructive criticism appreciated. :)





	Too Young

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

_ Big lights, people _

_ Rushing to grow up before you know _

_ Stop signs, denied _

_ Everyone tells me I gotta go slow _

_ And it's gonna hurt sometimes, no matter what you do _

_ But nothing can change my mind _

Traffic whizzed past her as Gwen trudged down the street. Dance had gone long, meaning that she was already tired and late for curfew, besides having to patrol all night. It had been a rough day filled with too much homework and too many tests that she'd forgotten to prepare for. All she wanted to do was to head back to her dorm and relax, knowing that she'd get a lecture for missing curfew and have to peel herself from the covers a half hour later to do patrol. 

Sometimes being Spider-Woman sucked. 

It was Friday though, meaning she wouldn't have to go out alone. Fridays were when Alice would come, meaning that she'd at least have someone to stop her from keeling over and careening off of a building. 

Alice. 

Alice had showed up out of the blue one evening, soon after she'd been bitten. She'd stayed to help and kept coming back every week. It was nice not to be completely alone all the time or at least have someone to talk to. And patrol with. 

Whenever it got too rough, she'd be able to suit up and go out with Gwen on patrol as they attempted to postpone her city's destruction from just about every type of evil. They were partners, and over time, had become even more. 

Gwen had made the first move by kissing her forehead when she thought 

Alice was asleep, only to be shocked as Alice placed a delicate kiss on her lips. They'd taken it slow, careful to break each other. Or in Gwen's case, scared to trigger Alice into a panic attack. She'd sustained memories from Tatania's time, recalling how the fairy queen had been used and raped by her husband Oberon. None of that had happened to her specifically, but the trauma had passed to her with her powers and could bring nightmares and flashbacks that could send her into a mental break down. 

No matter, Gwen wasn't afraid to be there for her and take their relationship delicately. She cared too much about Alice to hurt her, hating when the panic attacks did occur, locking her out when she needed her most. 

Alice was her home, the place where she could be herself and not have to worry. For everything else, she put up a facade or act to hide her pain. She was the unapproachable antisocial at school, the confident heroine as Spider-Woman, the moody drummer with the Mary Janes, and the basic cutout with her parents. 

With Alice, she could do whatever she felt like and be whoever she was without having to worry about pain or judgement. They clicked into each other's natural rhythm and were able to get along effortlessly. Sometimes it felt as though they were made for each other. 

_If I'm too young_

_To fall in love,_

_Why do you keep running through my brain?_

_If I'm too young,_

_To know anything,_

_Why do I know that I'm just not the same?_

_Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel,_

_What I'm feeling is real!_

_'Cause I'm not too young._

Gwen had heard her fair share of first loves, mostly from the locker room or bathroom as Shelby, Kailey, or someone would gush about their current crushes, boyfriends, and breakups. She'd seen enough girls in tears behind the school, wishing for it back. 

Your first love wasn't supposed to work out, was it?

She'd known she loved Alice from the first time they'd danced, swaying on the rooftop, to their own inner music, but she wasn't sure if she loved her back. It'd be hard to put herself in such a vulnerable and dangerous position. Liking girls wasn't something that people were okay with in her New York. It was seen as something wrong, something broken that needed to be fixed. It was hard to confide in anyone, knowing that such a big secret could get you expelled, disowned, or sent to conversion therapy. They took a big risk with every smile, every hug, and every kiss, knowing that danger was behind every door, every window, and every wall. 

_Raindrops, deep thoughts_

_Pictures of you and me wherever I go_

_Laughing, running to a place where nobody says no_

_It's gonna hurt sometimes, no matter what you do,_

_But I've got to fall to fly_

Thunder clapped, giving her limited time to get to her dorm room before getting soaked. Grumbling, she picked up the pace, still unsure of what to do with Alice. Even if they did work out, it would be tough. From what she knew, she couldn't leave her dimension without dying (or having atomic decomposition as Alice had so kindly put it) and though Alice could remain in her dimension, her life caused her to travel constantly, not to mention ruling Wonderland. To make matters worse, her dimension’s blurry worldview remained very anti-gay, meaning they'd have to constantly pretend to just be roomates. It seemed impossible for it to last, but it felt so good having it. Her only light in the darkness. 

_ If I'm too young to fall in love,  _

_ why do you keep running through my brain? _

_ If I'm too young to know anything _

_ Why do I know that I'm just not the same? _

_ Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel what I'm feeling is real _

_ 'Cause I'm not too young _

_ 'Cause I'm not too young, no _

_ If I'm too young to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain? _

As she plodded up the steps, she sighed, conflicted about what to do. She mulled over her options, leaning against the side, barely protected from the downpour that was beginning to fall. Her phone buzzed, and looking at it, she'd received a text from Alice. 

**YourQueen:** Is everything alright? Your twenty minutes late and I'm worried. 

**YourQueen:** Who do I need to beat up?

Gwen laughed softly. Alice's first thought was always protection. With Gwen's interesting career, it was for good reason. She couldn't help but smile, though, as she imagined Alice pacing through their room, phone in hand as she waited for the answer. (Most likely looking within the rabbit hole for something sharp and dangerous and possibly a chainsaw). No matter who or what it was, she would always be ready to protect Gwen from whatever came at her. She quickly sent a reply.

**Gwanda:** I'm on my way, no need for attack. 

**YourQueen:** Too bad, I found a katana. ;)

Knowing her, it was probably true. 

Walking into their room, it took Gwen a moment to find Alice. She was silhouetted in a way that made her seem almost invisible as she looked out from the fire escape. She crossed to her. “What are you doing?”

Alice jumped at the sound of her voice and took her hand to step through. “Looking for you, I suppose. Little good it did me.” She shook her head, golden hair sprinkling water throughout. Gwen just smiled. 

“Alice, there's something I need to tell you.”

Alice held up a hand and practically vaulted across the room, putting on one of Gwen's sweatshirts. “And I have something I need to give you. We can do them together.” She brushed her hand away and delicately removed a thin wooden box. Gwen shut the blinds and walked over to her. 

“I'm not sure how long mine can wait.” Alice leaned in, giving her a small, gentle kiss. 

“Could it wait for a present?”

Her face flushed and she shrugged her shoulders. “Why not?”

Alice’s eyes sparkled. “I'd hoped so. Now close your eyes.” Gwen did so obediently, feeling Alice wind her hands around her neck and connect a clasp. She could hear the click as Alice gasped. “Would you like to open.”

Gwen grinned mischievously. “There's something I'd rather do first.”

Cupping Alice's face in her hands, she pulled her in for a kiss, feeling the electricity that swirled between them, a magnetic charge, pulling them together. Alice responded, tongue pressing through soft and gentle, refusing to let go. A million thoughts swirled around her, the open door, the uncertain future, the impossible love, but she pushed them all away. Nothing else mattered nothing but this. 

It took time for them to pull away, before crashing into each other without through or reason. Alice wrapped her arms around her neck while Gwen's curled around her back, lifting her up and spinning her around. Kisses lost focus, covering each other's nose and cheeks as they grinned, slowly swirling around and careening onto the bed in a fit of laughter. Gwen traced Alice's cheekbone delicately. “I love you Alice Morrigan.”

Alice choked a breath, as if unable to completely understand the words. “I love you Gwen Stacy.”

She looked at her and paused. “What do we do now?” 

Alice looked at her, tracing her face with her eyes. “Love, I guess.”

“That's good with me,” Gwen met her gaze, “I love you.”

“You already said that.”

She laughed. “Is there a limit on how many times I can?”

Alice bit her lip. “Say it as much as you want.”

_ If I'm too young to fall in love,  _

_ why do you keep running through my brain? _

_ If I'm too young to know anything _

_ Why do I know that I'm just not the same? _

_ Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel what I'm feeling is real _

_ 'Cause I'm not too young _

_ 'Cause I'm not too young, no _

_ If I'm too young to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain? _


End file.
